I laugh at sins
by Forkular
Summary: Kairi is a hopeless and unlucky girl, born on the day of a leapyear she is said to be the devil in disguise.She is haunted by the fact that she can't die and now she has to work with her 2 kidnappers and hopeless girl falls in love with one of them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Confusion, illusion, yet amusing

Damsel in distress? No, no one likes a damsel in distress! They're just so weird and awkward. I'm no ordinary girl, I'm not in love with the most popular guy in school. I don't talk to my crush like a little school girl. I don't have feelings for a superstar! I'm not in love with my best guy friend, I don't have to save the world with a super hot guy. Nor am I a princess.

But I am related to one.

How for once I believe I could be normal, but no. I am the child born on the leap year.

Where I live, the extra day in a leap year is considered the 13th month. I was born on that one day 'month' and there fore, I must be evil. Unlcuky number 13? It's false! I want to smash anyone with a pan who believes it is!

My sister is a perfect little princess. Born a day before me, we're actually twins, sperated by one day, me being the younger one. That is why they lock me up in a room and I am not allowed out when royalty is visiting.

Because my sister is a princess and I am a supposed 'evil' girl. Well that is just not right. Just because of that little statement I am to be killed on my 17th birthday. Yeah, I thought why not my 13th birthday? Remember, unlucky number? Nope, they torture me by living a longer life. But after thinking and learning about me and death, how they don't mix at all will be explained a bit later.

I don't consider myself homely, but I hear a lot of people talk about me like if I was. They have never even seen my face before, don't know how I look like, don't even know my name. But they say all of these silly little things about me, like how I look like-believe me, I heard a lit of those stories, and they were not what you call nice. For example, they say I am like the devil, with bat wings and horns, and a devils tail. Not to mention that horrid name they've given me.

Then there are nicer ones in discriptions, but still horrid in words. There's also a story of me saying that I was a beauty, identical to my twin royal sister, but with fallen angel wings and a nasty habit of luring younge men and women and killing them. Not to mention that I also eat them and all those folks tales.

All of them were lies. I walked right past them and they didn't even know that who they were talking about was just by them. In person! HA! What a joke!

None of them know the real story, even worse than the made up ones. Because the real story of me may sound heavenly to others but it is honestly the worst.

I don't die.

I know, crazy, yet true! Believe me, I've tried it so many times, at least once a day. I run in front of carriges, jump from high buildings, try to even do all the work myself, but what happens is that I just don't die. My body always comes back alive. With a pulse, I am no vampire I am simply an immortal.

However, my twin sister is not an immortal, I know that already, because she can get injured. Even a small prick of blood falling from my finger heals in less than seconds.

I must be damned to be cursed like this!

I take some rope and walk past my parents.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to kill myself now." I announce to them and they looked at me like I had just said _'I am going to breathe'_ nothing special or un-ordinary, I mean, I committ suicide every day.

"Please use the rope this time, it is less of a mess." My mother shrugged. Not like she really cared.

They both hated me, don't get me wrong, but they just love my sister much more. Because me being supposed 'evil' and all....

I walk into my room and turn on the lights. I then work with the rope and tie it up around the chandelier and tie a head fitting loop inside of it. I step on my stool and place the rope around my neck.

Then I try to kick the stool away from under my feet and I hung there, bored. And still with a pulse after 8 minutes.

My sister walks into the room and screams, "KAIRI!"

"Oh, don't worry about me, I'm just _hanging_ out here." I laugh at my own sick joke and she frowns dissapearing from the doors entrance and coming back with a pair of large scissors.

She cut me down by standing on my kicked over stool and I fall down hitting the ground hard. "I'm so sorry!" She exclaims covering her mouth.

"No biggie, princess." I laugh and sit up.

"I don't understand you at all. Why do you do that?" She frowns some more.

I shrug, "There is nothing better to do, princess."

"Stop calling me that, you are one too!"

"Yeah, from the stories I've heard, I'm the Princess of hell." I mutter getting up, brushing my dress with a couple of pats. "Xion, I might as well believe them."

"You know that is not true!" She exclaimed, her long black hair falling around her chest line.

**(A/N: I made Xion have long hair for only right now in the story)**

"Well, guess what that's what they say about me!" I exclaim.

She mirrored my look, "Don't give me that!" She placed both of her fists on her hips. "I don't like it when you talk like that. Now come on, I was going to take a small trip."

"To where? They wont let you go alone."

"That is why you're coming with me!" She smiled and linked her arm with mine, pulling me into her room down the hall.

She pulled out a 2 black cloaks, one with white lace, the other with red lace around the hood line.

"I made these 2 for you and me, pick the one you like better!" She grinned.

I had a feeling that she wanted the red one,so I took the white one and put it around my light pink, knee length gown.

"Do you like them? It took me forever to make them!" She smiled putting on hers and posing.

"They look great. But wait, how are you going to sneak out? There's no way they will let you go." I shift from heels to toes before she answers.

"Easy, watch and learn, twin princess from hell." She smirked and walked into the halls.

After a couple of minutes she came back and smiled, "I told them that I was going to take a nice and long bath and go to bed, and I wish not to be disturbed!"

"Don't lie." I sigh.

"Okay fine, I told them that if anyone comes in my room, they'll be executed, but at least they will leave us alone!" She smiled confidently.

She is one crazy sis...

She locked her door and took a basket and threw it out of the window. Then she told me to watch her as she slid down the side of the building and landed on the ground. She told me to do the same and I rolled my eyes.

I jumped straight out of the window and landed on my back. I got up, un-injured as always.

"You practiced that one huh?" She teased.

"Plenty." I answered.

* * *

It didn't take long for me to realize that she wanted to go to town. She acted like a little child when she saw everything. She was never allowed to come out here. Only I was becauset they could rather care less.

"Everything is so-so bright!" She exclaimed with her arms as if to hug the world. Apperantly, at the time, I was the world because she almost crushed me with her hug.

"Calm down." I whispered. "We're in public, you don't want to pull attention to yourself or else we'll be in trouble!" I hiss.

She snapped out of it and nodded. She giggled a little.

"Hey, there!" A tall boy walked towards us. He had light silver hair and emerald green eyes. Next to him was a boy with chocolaty brown spiky hair.

I ignored them as Xion smiled, I drag Xion away from them. And I felt one of theirs hand grab my wrists.

"Let go!" I hiss and yank my hand away from him.

Xion's and my hood flew off and the guys stare.

Oh god they knew who we were.

"Hey, I know you..."He pointed to me. "Aren't you Xion?" He pointed at me.

"Uhh...yes!" I exclaim trying to protect my sister.

They looked at each other and picked me up and threw me over the brunettes shoulder.

"LET ME GO!" I demand and pound on their back, and look at Xion who stared at what was happening.

"RUN! RUN AWAY! TELL THEM THAT I RAN AWAY BY CHOICE! JUST RUN!" I scream at her shocked little face and she turned around with tears in her eyes as she hurried her little feet as fast as she could.

They threw me in a carriage and held me down until the carriage stops. Then they carried me into some house and threw me down.

"Let me out! I demand you!" I scream at them.

I had to admit that they looked pretty good but still!

"I'm sorry but you're bait." They smirked.

"I'm sorry but I'm not Xion, I'm Kairi." I snicker.

"WHAT?!" The silver haired boy exclaimed.

"She's my sister! I'm the worthless unlucky one!" I laugh evily.

"Well, now that we have you..." The brunette sighed, "You might as well come to use..." He mumbled.

"What?!" I scream. I thought that they would let me go after they found out. "No way!" I screech.

The silver haired one smirked, "You have a pretty face, you'll be useful to us plenty!" He held my chin and I jerked away.

"You digust me..." I hiss and get up.

"I'm sorry but I believe you can't leave. Or else we'll come and kill you and your sister."

I turned to them smirking, "Oh, think again!" I roll my eyes grabbing his gun and holding it to my head. I shoot and fall to the ground, but get up right away, "I don't die."

They stared in disbelief. "You are definaletly valuable. And I'm sure your sister isn't anti to death like you are." The brunette stated. Correct.

I sigh loudly and sit down on a bench.

Maybe living here wont be so hard, at least I wont have to live with people who hate me...

"Fine, you know what? I'll do it!" I take their hands and shake them.

"It's a deal then. You can't walk away from this." They both said in unision.

"I'd never." I smirk and so it was-

A deal indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I play with fire.

"We have a job for you today!" One of the boys said. I learned their names quickly, Sora and Riku, Riku being the one with the silver straight hair and Sora the one with the spiky chocolaty hair.

"What is it?" I yawn getting up, my bones cracking while I get up. I was just getting used to sleeping in this old chair instead of my usual warm and comfy big bed.

"First you're going to pack up our stuff and bring it downstairs." Riku ordered.

"Why?"

"Because we move a lot." Riku rolled his eyes sounding annoyed, "Then we need breakfast cooked and evrything organized for us ready to leave. You don't have much time, so I suggest you wash up and get going." He chuckled and left out of the door.

Sora ran over to me real quick, "Don't mind him, he's just a little controling at points, you get used to it. Take all the time you need. Everything you need is in the kitchen and in the storage room. You can put everything in the back of the carriage when you're done." He smiled.

That helped me much more, not to mention that he's much nicer than the bitter Riku who I imagined as an old man yelling 'GET OFF MY LAWN' when he was older...

"Thanks." I mutter and walk upstairs to take a quick shower and get dressed.

Damn, they hvae got to be kidding me....

This place was a mess! How could any living organ be able to survive in here? I cleaned a lot and this was a small challenge. I grabbed the bucket of sopa and water and some rags and started cleaning and sweeping and packing.

Soon everything was in front of the door waiting to be carried out in the carriage. When I worked on dragging them all inside I wiped the sweat off of my fore head.

_Impossible, I made it!_ I grin to myself and place my hands on my hips. Then I walk into the kitchen and at least 'try' to make something out of what they had. Which was cheese, bread, potatoes...onions, bacon, and some fruits.

I didn't learn too much in the old kitchen back in the palace but I did know how to make some stuff. So I started cooking and frying potatoes combined with the onions and bits of bacon. When it was warm and heated I added the cheese to freshly melt over it and let it stand there for a minute while I pressed some of the fruits for their juices to drink. It made some kind of barry mix that tasted pretty good to me and as if on queue, they came through the door.

"I smell something good, it better be edible!" I hear Riku roar and walk through the kitchen. He immeadiatly grabbed a plate and was about to dig in on what I had made. I slap his hands hard with a wooden spoon. "OWW!" He cried out.

"Sit down!" I demanded and he trotted back to his chair and frowned, Sora pressed his lips together to keep from laughing.

"You act like my mother..." Riku muttered, "She was a-"

"I HEAR YOU!" I shout at him and serve each on their plate, placing a glass of berry juice next to it.

We all ate and finished our plates, I washed them and carried everything back to the carriage. I took my cloak and placed it over my dress and headed outside and right back in.

"It's raining like crazy! Do you have something like and umberella?"

They looked at each other and then to me. "No. Does it matter? You'll dry off eventually on the way there." Sora said and rushed me outside as I quickly pulled my hood over my head and jumped into the back of the carriage.

Riku was driving it and leading with the horses. I was in the back sitting with Sora in front of me.

"Why did you keep me here?" I mumble to him as he was hugging one knee of his.

"Well, Riku and I talked about it today. And we decided not to sell you."

"Sell me? He was thinking of selling me?!" I grunt in irritation and annoyance.

Sora nodded idly, "But we're not. We decided that we'll take you with us, because apparently we need a womans guidance." He snorted a little.

"How old are you?" I ask peering at him closely, he couldn't me much much older than me, but I could tell that Riku was a little older than him.

"I am 17, going on 18 soon. Riku is going to turn 20 in a couple of months. You?" He asked me.

I wouldn't have thought he was already 17... "Uhm, I'm 16. I turned 16, 3 months ago." I add.

He shifted to leaning on his plam, "And you're not married yet?"

I gasp, "NO! And I don't believe that anyone would marry me in the first place." I hiss and turn away.

He arched an eyebrow, "Oh really? I thought it was always a girls wish to have a dream wedding." He muttered.

"Well I don't!" I lied. I mean, of course I wanted one some day soon but with me being this 'creature' I guess most of the guys would be scared senseless of me. At least that is what I believe anyways.

"Sure you don't." He snickered and stared at me the whole entire way until we stopped. It made me extremely un-comfortable and I shifted a bunch of times trying to make him stop looking at me.

"It's pretty quiet back there, did you kill each other yet?" Riku laughed banging on the side.

"I don't die." I yell back insulted and try to fall asleep but fail it, I just can't keep my eyes shut and dream. Something was bothering me so much I couldn't sleep.

* * *

"Come out, come out and look at your new home!" Riku exclaimed loudly and I got out of the carriage first.

A small 2 storied house in the middle of no where. I wondered how Riku always fond places like this.

I walk inside while Sora and Riku carried their things into the house.

"How many bedrooms does this have?" I ask looking around, it was nicely built and had a firm strucutre.

"It has 2, why?" Riku grunted a little.

"There are 3 of us." I state the facts and place my fists on my hips.

"What? I was thinking of giving you no room at all, but do you really want to bunk with us?" He smirked seductively.

I grimace with a slightly red face, "N-Never!" I shout and stomp on the floor.

"Riku, just give her a room for herself, we'll share a room." Sora said.

"But maybe I was so enticed by Kairi's idea that I want to be with her!" Riku grabbed my wrist pulling me close.

"I had no idea of such!" I squeal hitting him, "I have no thing for 19 year old jerks!" I cry and run away from him.

"And I hold no interest in little 14 year old girls." He snickered.

"I'M 16!!!!" I screach loudly, insulted. How dare he?! I purse my lips not wanting to scream anymore. But apparently Riku was very amused by me struggeling like this.

"Of course." He sighed and struck an over dramatic pose, "I am so heart broken! I will give you your own room! But beware, there is only 1 bathroom and I don't want to be spied on in the shower!" He said like a damsel.

"I bet theres nothing to see." I grumble and walk upstairs. I hear Sora laugh loudly and Riku sounding all insulted.

I picked my room and looked inside. A bed, a table and chair. Nothing else, well I wont need anything else but clothes anyways. Talking about clothes I hurry back downstairs to help un-pack.

"Thank you for deciding to help us!" Riku snorted.

I took whateve was in his arms and frowned, "I am helping!"

When everything was un-packed and placed around they both walk upstairs to their room with their own things.

I sigh and fall back in a chair. So they moved a lot, huh? I hope not every week or else I would probably be looking like I've gotten no sleep at all.

I remember my clothes chrisis and jump up hurrying upstairs and walking in on them...

Changing.

Sora and Riku were bare chested and Sora was working on un-buttoning his pants.

I turn red and run right back out of the room. After a little while I knocked again and Riku said in a high pitched voice,

"Oh, Kairi-we're readyyyy!" He whined like a girl and I walked inside, thank god, this time they were fully dressed.

"Uhm, I wanted to ask you something...more like-request." I fidget with my hair a little.

"Oh, the princess wants something." Riku teased and I shot him a glare.

"I was wondering...I need some clothes and-"

Sora threw a small bundle towards me, it was filled with money.

"You can go buy yourself anything you'd like." Sora smiled. "Do you want us to come too? We need some things also."

I nodded sheepishly and thank them.

Then I walk back down the stairs and wait for them to come.

Riku groaned, "I just realized and found out something."

"What?" I ask tilting my head.

"We have no water...we need to wash and bathe in the near by waterfall and stream when we need to." He rubbed the back of his head.

I roll my eyes annoyed and open the door with my bundle of money and cloak. Town was just down the street and there were so many stores I wanted to go visit them all.

"I want to go in here!" I exclaim in front of a store filled with dresses and skirts and nice jackets. Riku and Sora shrugged and walked inside with me. I immeadiatly saw a nice dress, victorian style, which was in right now.

It was gothic red and black checkered dress with a white corset including black butons on the side, it was perfectly knee length and so adorable I picked it up right away.

Then there was also a long dark blood red dress with a white flare at the back of it. I picked that one too including a couple of others, then this stunning champagne colored dress also.

I felt like the shopping queen.

When I paid I had little cash left, sad, but necessary.

"Okay, I'm done!" I smile at Sora and Riku who looked exhausted and ready to fall apart.

"We can leave? I think I've seen so many dresses I never want to go in this store again!" Riku muttered.

I made both of them carry my bags all the way home and when we reached ths inside they stormed off to their rooms and I swear I heard them snoozing.

I peeked inside, and they looked so cute!

I giggle and walk into my own room. It was time to sleep and I personally was tired also...

* * *

I felt something warm when I woke up and my eyes fluttered open.

"AHHHHH!!!!" I scream loudly.

WHAT THE HELL?!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I love dark secrets

"AHHH!" I scream.

What the hell?!

* * *

Something was sitting on my stomach and licking my face.

I heard Riku and Sora enter the room immeadiatly.

"GET IT OFF OF ME!" I scream at the trying to get whatever it was away from me.

Sora laughed and picked it up with ease. "Calm down, it's just my dog." Sora snickered.

I glare at the huge 'dog' "It's a freaking wolf!" I squeal.

"It likes you!" Sora smiles.

"Well, it will lick your face first, next thing you know, it's biting your face off!" I squirm and hurry out of the room grabbing a towel.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the waterfall and bathe, where do you think I'm going?!" I squeal and slam the door behind me, what idiots...

The water was surprisingly pretty warm and smooth. I take off my clothes and wash up quickly and wrapping myself in a towel while washing my face hundreds of times. Not wanting a hint of that dogs tounge all up in my face, how disgusting!

I hurry back inside mentally kicking myself for not bringing anything to change, but I was in such a hurry I was not thinking. So I enter the house in a super short towel wrapped around me and who do I see?

Yep, Sora and Riku gawking at me. I hiss at their staring and run upstairs in my room to put on some clothes. I decided for my favorite dress I found yesterday and threw it on. When I walked back downstairs Riku smiled.

"What is wrong with you?!" I give him a disgusted look.

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing specific." He mutters and Sora hits the back of his head with a newspaper.

"Ignore him, he's an idiot." Sora apoligized, "He doesn't know how to talk to a lady."

I blushed a little, so he thought I was a lady?

"I do too!" Riku snapped, "And I will show you today!"

"How." Sora smirked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to take you guys to a ball tonight." Riku smiled proudly.

"Who did you piss off?" Sora groaned grabbing a hat and placing it over his head.

"No one specific..." Riku mumbled looking away.

Sora grabbed a cain and raised it threateningly under Riku's chin. "Who?" He teased.

Riku rolled his eyes, "Cloud, but we're only making business tonight." Riku said nervously and Sora lowered the cain and tossed it aside.

"When will we be leaving?"

"I would rather around 4:30, so we can roam in town. I am hungry." Riku muttered grabbing a jacket and walking outside, Sora did the same and I followed them.

They both got on their horses, "What about me?" I said placing both of my fists on my hips.

Before I knew it or could say anything, Sora lifted me up and placed me behind him. "But you need to hold on, you don't want to fall, do you?" He smirked his boyish smile and I nodded taking a hold on him. Through the whole time, that 'dog/wolf' was able to keep up and follow us.

When we were in the beginning part of town, Sora got off of his horse and helped me down. Then they both moved it in a stall and paid a man, who was guarding all these different horses.

"I want something sweet this morning..." Riku tapped his chin slowly. "Oh, I know this cafe, it's real near by! It's outdoor and pretty cool." He guided us down the street and in a couple of alley ways before stopping at a cute little place.

Sora and Riku asked me to find a seat outside in that back and watch the dog. But it seemed more like it was watching me.

I got a couple of looks from people and I felt a little worried, playing with the hem of my dress reaching to my knees and the red ankle high stockings, then of course they didn't come near me because of the dog, mainly. But I still felt some perverted looks at me.

That is, until Sora and Riku came back with a girl, who apparently was flirting with them. She had honey blond hair and cerulean blue eyes. And as soon as she saw me, she looked a little dissapointed, but still continued to flirt. She wore a light white dress and had a champagne colored sarf around her delicate neck.

They all sat down and waited for an waitress.

"So, you're Kairi? Hello, I'm Namine. Nice to meet you." She held out her small hand. I looked down at it and didn't bother to shake it, "Or, not..." She mumbled a little awkward.

I felt Riku kicking me from beneath the table and I took Namine's hand with a sly and forced smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Namine." I said with a sweet voice, but continued to look down at the table.

"She's one of our best friends and is a pretty witty girl." Sora explained and I just said a couple of regretable things under my breath that they couldn't hear,

"I'm going to go to the washroom real quick, please excuse me." Namine pleaded and got up, as soon as she was out of ear reach Riku shot me a glare.

"What is wrong with you?"

"What?" I ask innocently.

"You've been shooting daggers at her with your eyes! What is it? You don't even know her." Riku complained.

"It's-It's nothing." I try to cover it up. "Nothing at all."

"Oh god, don't tell me you think-" Riku stopped himself. "Kairi, she's a really nice girl, give her a chance and stop acting like such a bitch." He rolled his eyes.

I simply stared at his words, what did he just call me? "Excuse me, but the bitch right here is going to go kill herself now, if you don't mind." I sigh and get up, Sora grabs my hand.

"He doesn't mean it like that, please Kairi, stay." Sora whined a little and it almost melted my heart.

I sit down again and cross my arms glaring at my own jealous reflection in the knife near me.

"Really, what is it?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know." I lie. "I just don't know."

"Stop lying."

"How would you know if I was?"

"You bite your lip when you lie." Sora sighs smiling slyly.

"You-you wouldn't know that!" I hiss quickly ashamed, and turn away to face the dog whose head was tilted sideways at my expression. I gave it a small smile and pet it.

"Are you jealous of her?" Sora smirked.

I stiffen in place and twitch, jerking my head back towards the Sora.

"No!" I say too quick.

"Don't worry, you're not the only girl I've seen half naked, nothing to be jealous about." Riku laughed.

"Shut up, you gross boy." I snarl at Riku. "And that is not it..." I mutter quietly.

"Then what is it?" Sora said looking at me frowning playfully.

"I don't want to talk about it. I promise to be nice now." I smile as Namine joins the table again.

I order something to eat as soon as the waitress comes by and sit there quietly listening to Sora's funny jokes, and Namine laughing so cutely. I wish I could do that. She is a good girl, why must I be the jealous one? I hate it.

When I'm done eating, Riku and Sora order. They were talking so much they forgot to. So I excused myself from the table and told them that I would take a little walk around and meet them later. I took the dog with me, for company and started wandering around.

"Where should we go? Maybe find a park? No, I think it would be rather boring, don't you? Hmmm." I stroke my chin, "I don't know...well I suppose an option would be to go back to them but we are already so far away, we might as well do something fun right?" I walk alongside the dog and pass a couple of staring people.

"What is a pretty thing like you doing walking all alone?" A man bumps into me and takes my wrist. It reminded me too much of a bad day and I pull away.

"Don't leave!" He called after me and I felt him push me in a dark corner. "You can't run away from me." He smirked. He had an un-shaved face and I would've guessed he was in his mid 30's, probably drunk.

I sigh, "Go get em' boy!" I tell my wolf/hound/somehwat dog, and he attacked him, when he was on the ground yelping I pulled my hound back and ran with it back towards the cafe where Sora and Riku...and Namine would be at.

When I reached them, I found them finishing up eating and getting up.

I checked a near by clock, 4:20.

"Riku, don't you have business to attend to?" I call out to him and he jumps up grabbing his coat quickly and scribbeling down something on a piece of paper and handing it to Sora while he ran,

"C'ya later, Kairi." He utters when he passes me and I watch him run like a fool. I smile a little and return to see Namine's arm around Sora as she batts her eyes up at him.

One word. Ew.

Sora handed me the paper and told me that we're headed the same way as Riku was running off too.

"Okay. I see, uhm...well lets go then." I say perkily and walk alongside the hound, listening to Namine giggle and laugh. I wanted to hit her with a pan in the face...but I guess that would attract attention, right?

"Oh, Sora, you're so funny!" and, "I absolutely missed you!" I had to listen to, all the way until we reached the huge house.

I entered it and Sora pulled the dog back telling it to hide and come back out when we're ready.

I frown a little having to say good bye to my little pal and I give it a small hug and shag through the fur and tell it to not worry as it hides quickly.

"I guess here we are." Sora smiled at me and leads Namine to the dance floor. I mean, it was already a little dark and late outside, I bet Riku was late to his meeting but still made it. _'Fashionably late'_ I could imagine him say that.

I watched Sora and Namine dance for a while and sighed sitting down on a chair waiting until it was all over. First of all, I could actually dance, but then again, no one asked me. They just looked me up and down and continued to walk.

After a while Namine went off and left early. Sora sat next to me and stared at me for a while, resting his head on his palm as always.

"What is it this time?" I asked turning towards him.

"Why aren't you dancing? It's fun." He stated grinning like a young child.

"I guess I'm not anyones type and they don't want to dance with me." I shrug.

Sora rolled his eyes, "I've seen how most guys looked at you today. Believe me, they want your attention."

I snort, "They don't talk to me." I cross my legs and stretch.

"Come on, dance with me!" He exclaimed jumpingout of his chair and pulling me with him on the dance floor. I protested at first but found out soon that it was no use.

"Fine." I grumble and start to dance with him slowly and passionatly.

He pulls me closer with each song and we dance with more ease with each passing measure of tunes guiding our steps. If I think about it, I did like dancing with him, he was pretty good.

When the last song before break turned on we twirled and twisted and swung until it ended when it was close to the end Sora pulled me close.

"Kairi." He sighed.

"Yes?" I ask quietly, afraid that he could hear my heart jump out of my chest. It rose to my throat and it burned me as I bit my lip.

Sora ran his finger over my bottom lip and held me close. Right about when I thought he would kiss me, he just hugs me and smiles.

"You're a good dancer!" He laughs and I felt my heart sink a little.

I was making progress already.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I plan a death sentence.

"So, so, Kairi, I talked to Cloud and have something to tell you." Riku fidgeted with his fingers and looked around nervously.

"Uhm, what is it?" I ask turning my head slightly when I narrow my eyes at him.

"Well, I was hoping you would get to that part because we will be visiting an old friends of ours, and we need your help with getting the money for something."

"How does that affect me exactly?" I ask fearing the worst. "You're not turning this into some brothel, right?" I ask confused.

Riku chuckled, "No, but that's a good idea...hmm, well, anyways, the point- we need you to do some stealing for us. Accompanied by Namine and yours truly, Sora."

Namine? Hold up, "No. I'm not!" I snap loudly at him walking upstairs with the dog.

Riku ran after me, stumbeling, "Oh, please, come on! Please! I beg of you!" He begged, "Hold up, we made a deal! You can't back away!" He snorted.

"Whatever." I hiss slamming my door.

* * *

"Morning! Are you ready to work?" Sora knocked on my door and I almost fell out of my bed.

"Uhm, give me a minute, I'll be right down!" I call to him and get dressed quickly. Rushing downstairs to find Namine all over Sora, once more....it sort of bothered me, it was like she was my cousin or something.

"Hey, Kairi, I see you're ready!" Namine smiles a strained look on her face as she clings to Sora who was drinking something.

"Uhm, yes. So where are we headed to?" I ask slowly.

"Oh, just someone's house..." Riku trailed off.

"Sir Cloud's house." Sora answered.

I turn to Riku with wild eyes, "I thought you settled everything!" I place my hands on my hips. Riku rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I sort of didn't think about much, I got what I wanted but then I saw something much better and I must have it-more like all items."

"What are we talking about? Not cash, right?"

"Jewelary. I have to have his box full of valuables, so I can sell them! You know we move a lot."

"Why do you move a lot anyways?" I roll my eyes.

"We move around a lot because we usually get hunted down by some soldiers and such, no bog deal." Riku shrugged handing me a small map.

"This is all you need. You'll go with Sora and Namine. I will be here, setteling some more-"

"Business?" I cut him off sarcasticly.

I finally learned that by _'setteling business'_ he meant finding something in a rich persons house and running away from authorities because he stole it. To him, we were just his helping hand.

O.

O.

O.

Walking through town, Sora taught me that you can pick pocket about anyone without them noticing. Especially the distracted ones. You just need the right timing. I tried it, a little vary at first but then it got so easy I could've done it all day. Talking about people having so little money in such a popular town, governor must be stingy and cash greedy.

"Okay, so here is how it's going to work." Sora started huddeling close to us. "Namine is going to 'distract' Cloud with her usual play. I'll wair down in the bushes for Kairi. Then Kairi, you are going to climb up the window to his office. It's 3:00, at this point, the maids always air out, so we have easy inport and export between us. We're going to act fast and I'm going to blow this whistle once you've reached me. Then Namine will continue her act and do her thing that she always does, afterthat she'll run out of here and meet us. Eventually we'll have what we need and we'll be off back to the house."

He was thinking much to simple. Something like that seemed rather false, how could that even work half way through? If the maids air out, then they'll be probably cleaning inside, there is the high chance that they'll hear us. Come in. And then we're as good as dead, well except for me.

What have I"ve gotten myself into? I groan and pick up my paste when Sora takes us in action.

"Okay, You'll climb in. I'll wait here. Be careful." He warned before I made my way grabbing on to easy to follow stuff and struggle to hurl myself into the window.

The place was big for an office and I noticed the opened door. I made my way to it quietly and shut it before looking for the box Riku said would be in one of his desks drawers. I open all of them hesitantly and rummage in each.

All of a sudden I hear loud noises from where Sora is. I sneak over to check and see that a guard was holding his whistle and starting to scold and question him.

"What is this? Do you call your allies with this? Even better!" The large man laughed a hardy kind of sound and blew the whistle.

Damn.

Namine is going to come and walk right to them.

I run my hands through my hair and shut my eyes in frustration. I knew this plan was too obvious and un-stable! What fools they are.

"Jeez..." I hiss under my breath and hear the door click while I was still under the desk. I freeze in place and sneak into the farthest place in the desk so that no one would notice me. Because if he did, then we would probably be thrown in some cold cell.

This was getting dangerous. Why did this one go wrong? My first real 'job' goes wrong. Maybe I really was the unlucky 13th child. What if all the rumors about me are really true?!

Someone sits down in the desk and I curl myself into a ball trying to hide the best I can. I guess it was the owner of the box, and the house, Cloud.

I heard a couple more squeals and protests from downstairs and now I was sure Namine and Sora were both caught. I was the only one left in the trap.

I hear Cloud mumble some words before stretching his legs and bumping my fore arm.

Damn it, again.

"What?" He asks and looks under his desk to discover me. "Why are you under my desk?" He asked frowning.

Well for first he didn't seem very mean.

"I-I was.." I studder crawling from under the desk. "Uhm. I just don't-I don't really know?" I ask as if it were the right answer.

He pulled me up and held my face in his hands, turning it left, right.

"What is it?" I ask nervously trying to laugh desperatly.

"How old are you?" He peered at me.

"16?" I asnwer extremely nervous and sweaty palms like.

"Are you married?" He raised an eyebrow placing his hand on my lower back.

"NO!" I screach trying to push him away which resulted in him coming closer.

"You resemble my dead wife. How tragic. How romantic. Don't you think so?"

"No."

"Why don't you marry me, then?" He ignored my answer, "I'm the most powerful man in this town. I'll give you anything in return of you body." He flicked his tounge at me.

How old was this dude anyways? He seemed like he was about 26 or 27. EW! No way, not ten years older than me! That is wong!

"You'll be all mine." He said in my ear and I smelled a scent on him.

He's drunk! That's even worse!

I decide to play along, he wouldn't remember me anyways, he would be too dizzy and hung over by the way he seemed to smell like severe alcohol.

"Aww, hunny. I'll be right back!" I tease pulling him away. "Say, where did you put my box?"

"What box?" He asked with heavy eyes smiling.

"The box of jewels you were going to give me!" I giggle like a silly old cow my mother was.

"Oh that!" He bumped his head and pulled it out of a hidden section in one of his drawers. "Here you go, sweetie." He handed them to me with shaky fingers.

Yep, he definaletly did not know what he was doing. I take the box and smile. "Oh, and also , hon. I want you to tell your guards to release the captured boy and girl!" I smile widely at his wobbling figure shouting at his guard to let them go. He turned around to face me.

"Do I get a kiss?" He asked opening his arms widely.

"Of course!" I exclaim and make him spin around to catch me so many times he fell over on the 5th spin. He threw up and I made my way out of the window where Sora and Namine were standing rubbing their wrists.

"How did you get that?" They asked bewlidered.

"I played along with the drunk Cloud and got 'em, once he thought he was going to marry me. He has searious drinking problems...." I add starting to walk away, "Come on! We got what we needed! Let's go!" I order and they scurry to keep up with me.

* * *

"Kairi?" I heard someone knocking on my door.

"Yes?" I call out to them and open the door, "Hey, Sora, what's going on?" I ask smiling.

"I wanted to ask you to bake a cake."

"What's the occasion."

"Riku just feels like eating one."

I sigh, rolling my eyes. "He is such a bossy and spoiled guy. No wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend." I laugh and make myself towards the kitchen, throwing on an apron.

"Yeah, uhm, he wanted to talk to you too. So I'll leave you two alone, then." Sora said, with a little hard expression on his face. Anger?

I twirl downstairs and meet the dog, what was it's name anyways? Did he even have one?

"Kairi!" Riku smiled, "Sit down, sit down!" He ordered and I took a seat, petting the hounds shaggy and sandy hair.

"What do you want, besides the cake." I groan a little resting in the chair.

"I want you! Kairi, I want to be with you!" He exclaims hugging me.

I wiggle in his grip, "Uhm, Riku, I-"

"Of course you'll be mine! Silly! We'll be together!" He smiled spinning me around.

"Riku-" I try again.

"We'll dance and kiss and someday have kids...." He trailed off thinking.

Was he insane? What is his problem? Did he stare at the sun too long and it fried his brain?

"RIKU!" I scream pushing him away, "I don't like you! Not one bit! Not like that!" I scream wiping my cheek from impact of falling to the ground after he let me go.

Riku smirked, "You have just passed."

"What are you talking about?" I give him a disgusted look.


End file.
